black_butler_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nemesis Sudou
Nemesis Sudou, codenamed No. 8 and also regarded as the Master of the Hellish Yard, was an assassin in the USE Dark Star Bureau's PN and the underling of First Santa Claus. After carrying out a job to kill her lover Nyoze Octo, she swore vengeance on her former master and father, possessed by the Demon of Wrath. She was one of Levia's reincarnations. History Early History Nemesis was conceived from an adulterous, incestuous affair between Gallerian Marlon and Ma under the alias "Kayo Sudou", with Kayo using the baby as a receptacle for Levia's soul. After Nemesis was born in EC 964, Ma left the baby for dead in the Millennium Tree Forest. Rather than killing the infant, however, Ma's apprentice Hanma Balledold decided to raise her himself, taking on the alias "Nikolay Tolle" while occasionally watching over Nemesis in an abandoned house. Raised in isolation and largely ignorant of her parents, over time Nemesis concocted a delusion that her mother Kayo, at least, had not abandoned her and was instead just away for long periods of time, inventing occasions where Ma would come by and visit, or even celebrate holidays with her. While periodically waiting for her mother's "return," Nemesis was tormented at least once by the voices of Hänsel and Gretel insisting she'd really been abandoned. Growing up in the forest, she also found herself protected again and again by apparent chance coincidences, unaware that the god in the forest, Michaela, was protecting her. In EC 970, Nemesis found a small ziz tiama that was really Seth Twiright in a shape-shifted Grim the End and adopted him, believing him to be a Christmas present from her mother. That night, when Seth approached her in a dream, she unwittingly made a contract with him as the Demon of Wrath and became close friends with her new pet "Ziz-san." As she grew older, Nikolay taught Nemesis how to get along alone in the forest, under the guise of being a friend of her frequently absent mother. He also taught her a limited amount of magic, including ice magic as well as how to telepathically communicate with Ziz-san. Personality and Traits Nemesis was a just, passionate but wrathful woman, blaming others for her own mistakes and directing her anger towards them as a result. Possessing an eye-for-an-eye mentality, Nemesis was quick to take revenge when she saw fit, justifying it as righteous vengeance and holding decades-long grudges. She also took any means to that end, even breaking the law, and reveled in the destruction of her enemies. This mentality, conversely, made her set on doing things she perceived were ways to atone for her own transgressions, to the point of committing more wrongs to atone for previous wrongs. As part of her atonement for her crimes, Nemesis worked to help Elphegort as its dictator, using the Great War and Punishment in order to save both the country and the entire world. Due to her true nature as Levia, Nemesis was an HER and desired the destruction of the world, hearing Levia's voice in her mind as part of her condition. Like Levia, she also preferred to escape reality and construct comfortable delusions, as with her perceived familial relationship with Ma. After learning of Ma's true history with her, Nemesis felt betrayed by everyone she knew, having been constantly dependent on someone for most of her life. She thus decided to destroy the world if she couldn't save it, culminating her destructive tendencies. After regaining her past memories as Levia at the world's end, however, Nemesis became more subdued about her actions, although having little regret for them. As a youth, Nemesis was not above criminal activity, having been a member of Zeus. As part of this, she was loyal to her friends and took extreme measures to protect them, using Ziz-san to sink the S.S. Titanis. As she grew up, Nemesis also hated studying, finding school boring. During her later life, Nemesis also took measures to avoid assassination, and referred to herself in an archaic manner, considering herself Master of the Hellish Yard and Evillious to be hell. With regards to ethnicity, Nemesis considered herself both Elphe and Jakokuese, using her Jakokuese identity to connect with both Ma and Nyoze. Skills and Abilities Nemesis was a trained killer and had immense skill with wielding a revolver, although she had skill with other kinds of guns besides. After becoming part of the Tasan Party, Nemesis gained immense political power within the decade. As the dictator of Elphegort, she held absolute power over the nation and its military. Following the development of Punishment, Nemesis was able to freely fire the device at will using the golden key she carried and could potentially wipe out all of the Evillious region with the weapon. Due to her contract with the Demon of Wrath, Nemesis was unable to be killed by ordinary means, essentially making her immortal. Despite this, the contractor's wounds didn't automatically heal while near the demon's vessel, leaving a serious scar following her suicide attempt. Regardless, she was still able to wield Grim the End, allowing her to use the demon's power to kill other contractors through the vessel; to complement her fighting style, Nemesis transformed the golden key into a bullet for her revolver. Thanks to Hanma, she was also capable of a small amount of magic, specifically telepathic communication and ice magic. Trivia * Nemesis is the goddess in Greek mythology who carried out retribution against those who did evil deeds and obtained undeserved fortunes. * In Roman mythology, "Invidia" is sometimes attributed as the equivalent to the Greek goddess and is the Latin name for the Deadly Sin of Envy; Nemesis' mother, Ma, acts as the replacement for the unawakened vessel of Envy and uses the body and identity of Kayo Sudou. * In Greek mythology, Themis was the female Titan that personified divine order and natural law. * Nemesis bears many similarities and parallels to the German dictator Adolf Hitler; both became dictators of their respective countries, held the title "Führer", and participated in worldwide wars; fittingly, Elphegort is also inspired by Germany. * Nemesis' actions in the Leviantan Civil War take place in August, the eighth month of the year, possibly referencing her codename; she also has an "eight-armed" octopus as a pet. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Seven Deadly Sins Series Category:The Muzzle of Nemesis Category:Judgement of Corruption Category:Four Endings Category:Clockwork Lullaby Series Category:Elphegort Category:Levianta Category:Lucifenia Category:Sudou Family Category:Wrath Category:Union State of Evillious Category:Venomania Bloodline Category:LunariaAsmr